


Hero- A oneshot about Armin

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I wrote this when I was believing Armin would die, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, spoilers for anyone who hasnt read Chapter 84
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I imagine Armin's thoughts were during Chapter 83 when he *spoiler alert* tried to sacrifice himself to the Colossal Titan. This when written straight after I read it.</p><p>Disclaimer: Attack on Titan doesn't belong to me, the manga and its characters belong to Hajime Isayama. I am just writing what I interpreted as his thoughts. <br/>If this works, I guess I'll never get to see the Ocean was a line from the manga.<br/>Fighting/dying for such a noble cause was a line from the Dubbed anime. All rights go to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero- A oneshot about Armin

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than I thought XD  
> Enjoy!

To take down Bertholdt, Eren won't be alone. We'll do this together.  
I hope this works. If it does, I'll never get to see the ocean. I'll never get to see any of my friends again. I'll never get to see if Annie will survive.  
But I will be able to tell if this was worth it. Because I'll be dead. My last dedication to the Scouting Legion will be giving Eren enough time to take down Bertholdt.   
Here I go.  
I always said nothing could make me more proud than dying for such a noble cause.


End file.
